everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Cerise Hood
Cerise Hood is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of Little Red Riding Hood as the next Red Riding Hood, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Rebel side because she has no choice. Everyone knows that Cerise is the daughter of Red, but few know she is also the daughter of the Wolf. She is a person who by the rules of destiny should not have been born, and so she seeks to change that for both her own sake and her parents'. Being part wolf, Cerise is an excellent athlete, if not the best at Ever After High. Of course, she can't let anyone know until the world is no longer hostile towards her existence. This frustrates Cerise greatly on a daily basis, as does the fact she is forced to wear her hood constantly to conceal her wolf ears. Portrayers In English, she is voiced by Rena S. Mandel. Character Personality Cerise seems to be on good terms with most of the students, but she's nonetheless a reserved individual. She's prone to wolf-like tendencies and outbreaks, which is a huge inconvenience as she's trying to hide her heritage. She is cautious about her secret and makes sure she keeps her wolf heritage out of public knowledge. It's possible that if she didn't have to worry about her secret that she'd be more involved with her classmates, as she once expressed a desire to participate in planning school dances. Appearance Cerise has long, dark brown hair with several white streaks, predominantly on the left side, peach skin, and grey eyes. Her makeup and outfits consist of darker colors along with red. She is never without her mother's famous red hood, which hides her wolf ears. Legacy Day On Legacy Day Cerise wears a hood with white fur trim and a jeweled clasp. Fairy tale Relationships Family Cerise is both the daughter of Little Red Hiding Hood and the Big Bad Wolf, and therefore is a child who should not be. Though Cerise had a warm and loving childhood in their care, now that she is preparing to take over from her mother, her heritage is catching up with her. Friends Raven Queen is a friend of Cerise and one of the few who knows of Cerise's father. Daring Charming is familiar enough to greet her by name, and Cedar Wood is her roommate who doesn't know of her secret, and seems to manage to get along with her. Pet Cerise owns a pet direwolf named Carmine. Romance Cerise notes that she's "always been drawn to the leader of the pack," suggesting she has a thing for Daring Charming. Timeline * May 14, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Cerise Hood. * May 30, 2013: Cerise Hood makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * Early July, 2013: Cerise Hood makes her diary debut in Briar's 'Signature - Royals' diary. *October 8, 2013: Cerise Hood makes her book debut in "The Storybook of Legends". *November, 2013: Cerise Hood's profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. *November, 2013: Cerise Hood's profile art is revealed. *Late November, 2013: Cerise Hood's first doll is released as part of the 'Signature - Rebels' series. Book Cerise Hood attends Briar Beauty's Book-to-School party, but hangs out in the corner. When Raven Queen greets her in the hallway, she almost waves back, but hurries away when the three little pigs squeal in fright of her. Cerise plays basketball in the first Grimmnastics class. Because she is the last one holding her basket, the commoners win. Notes *"Cerise" is a type of red, specifically the type of red associated with cherries. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Rebels Category:Book characters